Valentine's Day
by literal-llamas
Summary: Cat has some special Valentine's Day traditions - What, with it being relevant to her name and all. Follow her as she plays matchmaker with her friends! Cabbie, Tandre and Bade. (Note: This was written a while ago so not everything had happened. It's probably at about the second season)
1. Chapter 1

"Cat, why are me and Jade at your house at the same time?" Tori Vega asked while glaring at Jade West, who was sitting on my sofa.

"Uh oh, Tori Vega doesn't know why we're here!" Jade yelled in her 'Tori Voice'. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori replied. "Do you even know why we're here? _Jadelyn_." Tori taunted. Jade hated her full name; she always thought it made her sound all girly and sweet.

"Vega..." Jade stood up and walked towards Tori with her scissors in her hand. They'd been in the same room for less than a minute and they were already at each other's throats.

"Uhh... Happy Valentine's Eve!" I interrupted. "Who wants to know why we're here?!"

"_I_ know why we're here." Jade said sweetly (but evilly at the same time) as she walked to my side.

"Well I don't. Tell me!" Tori begged.

"Well-"

"Cat invited you to search for black widows in the attic and invited me to drag your dead body back to your house." Jade chuckled.

"No! That's not what I want to do! Tori, you have to believe me!" I cried.

"I know."

"Oh, yay! Sit down and I'll tell you why we're here." I gestured to my red sofa. "Well, when I was 8 and three quarters, I decided that since my last name is Valentine, and it's Valentine's _Day_, I should make up like, traditions, which I do every year." I stopped and surveyed Tori's expression.

"Cat!"

"Yeah?"

"What are the traditions?"

"Oh, right. Well, the first tradition is I invite my two closest friends," I nudged the girls cheerfully, "to my house on Valentine's Eve and give them a present that I know they'll love. Next, I try to set them up with a guy they like." Jade's face fell.

"I don't like Beck anymore, Cat."

"And I don't like any guys at all." Tori added.

"Yeah you do!" I reminded her.

"Tori, I don't even like you but I know you have a crush on Andre." Jade said. She smirked as Tori blushed. My awesome friend senses told me she was embarrassed so I continued my traditions.

"Finally I have to tell a guy that I like that I, you know, like him. Do you think my traditions are cool?" I asked.

"Do you have any flowers I can cut?" Jade asked.

"No."

"We'll see..." She muttered as she leapt from the sofa and walked into the garden.

"Hey, Cat, why wasn't I invited last year?" Tori asked.

"Well, I'd only known you for a few weeks, so you weren't really a close friend. I used to invite this girl called Theresa, but she moved schools, and even Jade doesn't know why." I grinned.

Tori faltered. "So, Cat. Who is the guy you're gonna talk to?" Gulp, I was hoping no-one would ask that. Jade never did, as if she already knew. Or did she..?

"Can I guess?" Tori asked. The look in her eye implied that she already knew too.

_*DING!*_

"Cupcakes are ready!" I squealed, dashing to my oven. "Come on, Jade!" Jade walked into the house batting pink petals off her jacket. It seemed she had found a victim for her scissors. I sighed.

I grabbed two tubes of icing and placed them on the cupcake tray. "Red Velvet Cupcakes!" I chirped. I positioned them on the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa and sat between Tori and Jade. "Look! I've got red icing and black icing this year!" I said enthusiastically. Jade had complained the year before because I only had yellow and pink. She really hated pink.

"On three we bite into them. One, Two, Three!" Me and Tori bit into them simultaneously while Jade purposely left a gap between our bitings.

"Ja-ade." I whimpered. "You did it at the wrong time." I looked into her eyes.

"Sorry! I wasn't hungry yet!" She claimed.

"So after two more seconds you were hungry?" Tori stated, seeing my hurt expression.

"Uglchh... Sorry Cat." Jade said a bit sarcastically.

"Yay! It's all happy now!" I said. "Ooh, your gifts, I nearly forgot!" I dashed upstairs and ran back down holding two bags, Peach for Tori, Black for Jade. "Here you go! Look what's inside!" I handed them the bags. Jade removed the tissue paper carefully, claiming she would save it for cutting up later. She then pulled out a woolly jumper with a big pair of scissors across the front.

"Hey, it's not disgusting." Jade said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I screamed.

"Cat, it's lovely. Thanks." Jade told me with an eye-roll and a sigh, and maybe a teeny-weeny smile.

Tori ripped the tissue paper straight out of the bag, earning some scowls from Jade. After a moment she revealed a long shirt with a gold microphone surrounded by a red heart.

"Oh my god, Cat I love it!" She said.

"Well, what can I say, I know my two besties!" I hugged them both while Jade objected and Tori laughed.

"So Cat, who is this guy you like?" Tori teased.

"Do you really need to know?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda." The two girls said simultaneously Wow, Tori and Jade had finally agreed on something.

"If you don't tell us," Jade threatened "we'll just keep guessing until we're right, and I can sniff a lie a mile away." I shivered.

"I pick you guess. Then it's a game!" I said. The two girls looked at each other then back at me.

"Robbie."

"Oh, my god, that is some creepy chiz! How did you know?" I asked.

"Face it, Cat." Tori started.

"We just know you too well." Jade gave a smirk. I realised she had finished Tori's sentence, and Tori wasn't an amazing ventriloquist.

"Let's prove it. What am I thinking of?"

"A unicorn," Tori started.

"With a red velvet coat." Jade finished Tori's sentence again, and seemed to have hardly realised. They weren't secretly... _friends_, were they? I quickly dismissed the thought when Tori said she had to leave and Jade mocked her by saying that 'Little Tori had to go beddie-byes in her wittle footie pyjamas'.

"Hey Cat, you wanna play a game?" Jade asked with a devilish grin. "I invented it myself."

"Remember last time you said you had a game. You tied me to a chair, gagged me and left. I don't think I'll play a game this time." I said. She realised she hadn't got the best of me.

"Next time..." she whispered, and she left with a slam of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" I giggled as I stood in front of my locker. I know that makes me sound insane, but my locker is decorated with a special effects mirror which can be normal, give me a unicorn head, turn me rainbow colour and pretend to break (I didn't know about the last one so I freaked out when I pressed the wrong button). I started walking to Sikowitz' class, wondering when I was going to tell Robbie I liked him. It had to be today, 'cause, remember, _Valentine's Day_.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie called as I sat in my chair.

"Oh, hi Robbie, I was just thinking about you."

"You were?" Robbie asked with a confused expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I screamed.

"No, Cat it's just-"I interrupted him by getting up and sitting at the other end of the classroom. I sat in my chair sulking.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Sikowitz called as he stepped into the classroom and on to the stage, as always, a coconut resting in his palm.

"Sikowitz, it's Valentine's Day." Andre said. He was sitting next to Tori (and smiled at her when he said 'Valentine's Day). I remembered my tradition and thought, "This will be easy..."

"It is?" Sikowitz asked. "How long was I asleep?" The whole class sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Sikowitz, acting!" Jade snapped. Unlike Tori, she was sat as far away from Beck as possible. "Harder," I thought, "but I can handle it."

"Okay class, today we are going to work on **ANGER!**" He screamed the last word and I squeaked in fear.

"Robbie, Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre. Come and stand on my prized stage."

"What?" Tori mumbled as we stepped forward.

"And ACTION!"

"You stole my rabbit!" Beck yelled at Andre.

"No it wasn't me!" He replied, "It was her!" He pointed at Jade.

"You said you wouldn't rat me out! Well, here's what you get!" Jade had her scissors poised as if she was actually going to use them.

"Don't touch him!" Tori yelled, "It was me that made him snitch." Tori said.

"Well, okay." Jade pushed Tori to the ground.

"No!" I screamed. I put on my best angry face. "Don't be so mean; I have them all under mind control!" I /My character put her hands over her mouth.

"Ooh, a twist!" Sikowitz said.

Robbie was about to say something but I interrupted him again.

"Do you want to be under mind control too?" I asked him slyly. I was still genuinely mad at him but Sikowitz seemed to think I was just acting.

"No, don't mind control me, or I'll call the cops!" Robbie snapped.

"Aaaand, CUT!" Sikowitz yelled. "That was some juicy hate you had going on there."

"I wasn't acting." Jade smirked. "I hate Tori."

"Thanks, Jade, that means everything to me." Tori remarked sarcastically. They continued grumbling on the way to lunch.

At lunch I sat with Tori and Andre and Jade and Beck and asked them all if they were doing anything that night.

"I am. _I_ am not a loner." Jade said as jumped up and sat somewhere else.

"She totally doesn't have plans." Tori remarked once Jade was out of earshot.

"So Tori, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked and wiggled my eyebrows. She obviously had no idea what I was trying to do.

"No, but Trina's sleeping at her friend's and my parents are going out for a dinner date, so I'll be in the house... alone..." Tori looked at Andre with sad eyes as if to say "Please come." He picked up on this quickly.

"Okay, I'll come." I smiled. I must be a freaky genius.

"Hey Cat, Beck, you wanna come?"

"Sure!" I said, pleased I would get the chance to see exactly what they were doing.

"Nah, I can't come, my little cousin Sally is coming over." Beck told us. I realised if I was going to cook up some romance between Beck and Jade, I would have to do it at school. And I didn't have much time. After a while the three left but I sat deep in thought thinking how I could get Beck and Jade together.

"Hey Cat." I realised Robbie was sitting right next to me. I shuffled so my back was facing him.

"Cat," He spun me around and I wanted to laugh so hard but I was still mad at him.

"Cat, listen to me."

"No!" I said and picked at my food.

"Cat," He took my hand and stared straight into my eyes. I stared back.

"I'm sorry..." He said. Quickly, jerked forward and kissed him. He was obviously shocked but I didn't care. I pulled away to see Robbie with a confused smile.

"You didn't pull away," I said.

"Was I supposed to?" He asked.

"No," I wasn't sure what else to say. "Are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Do you like that?" He said.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"But, Tori!"

"No, Cat! I'm not helping you with your little romance-making between Beck and Jade. Beck deserves better than that gank."

"But they obviously love each other!" I told Tori for the gazillion-and-77th time.

"No!" She told me for the gazillion-and-76th.

I was reduced to begging. "PUH-LEEEEASE!" I screeched.

"Cat, you're humiliating yourself!" She yelled, not making direct contact with me as if to say "I don't know this person clinging onto my leg".

"At least give me some ideas!" I called to her.

"Fine!"

"Yay!" I leapt up and smiled sweetly.

"Convince Beck that he still loves Gank West by working out why they dated in the first place. Get Beck to help you get them back together."

"Then...?" I asked.

"They all live happily ever after! The end." And with that she walked away. I wandered down the hallway wondering how to convince Beck of his love for Jade and-

"Sorry," I looked up at the person I had just walked into and my eyes lit up. "Beck! You love Jade, right?" I said.

"What? Cat, you know we broke up." Beck grinned at me as if _I_ was the dumb one.

"Well, yeah, I know, but you still love her." I reminded him.

"And why are you so sure of that?" He asked.

"Because, you still talk to her. And she didn't cause you extreme pain when you broke up, like she did with her ex, Carl."

"What did she do to him?"

"Squish his arm in a locker. 18 times." I told him as if it happened every day. Well, when Jade's your friend (or even acquaintance) it happens A LOT.

"Anyway," I continued, "It's totally obvious you still love each other, but neither of you knows how to show it, or if it's the right time to show it at all."

"And you got all that from the fact that I occasionally end up in the same room as Jade and that she hasn't caused me extreme pain?"

"Pretty much." I told him. It was silent for a bit. "Beck, why did you date Jade in the first place?"

Beck looked shocked that I had asked such a question. "Oh, wow." He said. "Why did we go out?" He thought for a while then said,

"Oh, yeah. Well..."

_(Younger Beck and Andre are sitting at a table at lunch)_

_Andre: Hey, Beck. I dare you to sit with Jade West for the rest of the lunch break._

_Beck: What, No!_

_Andre: 25 bucks says you will!_

_Beck: See ya, Andre. (Walks over to Jade's table and sits down) Hi._

_Jade: Oliver. What do you want?_

_(A tall boy walks toward the table with three behind him)_

_Jade: Oh my god. (To boy)Jackson._

_Jackson: Hey babe. (Jade rolls her eyes) Who's this? (Looks at Beck)_

_Jade: Jackson! I broke up with you! This is the part where you cry all day in a bed of used tissues!_

_Beck: Should I leave?_

_Jade: No, sweetie._

_Beck: (Whispering) What?_

_Jade: (Whispering) Please, just play along._

_Jackson: Sweetie? What?_

_Jade: Oh, Beck's my boyfriend!_

_(Beck raises his eyebrows, but Jackson doesn't notice)_

_Jackson: What? Since when?_

_Jade: None of your beeswax!_

_Jackson: Yeah right. I don't believe you._

_Jade: What proof do you need? He's holding my hand! (Grabs Beck's hand)_

_(Jackson pauses then looks at the boys behind him and smirks)_

_Jackson: Kiss him._

_Beck: Oh, uhmm..._

_Jade: Fine!_

_(Jade kisses Beck before he can object. They smile at each other when they pull away)_

_Jackson: Uchlgh! (Walks away with the other boys)_

_Jade: (Smiling) Thanks._

_Beck: No biggie._

_(They smile at each other)_

_Beck: Hey... wanna go to Nozu on Friday? At seven?_

_Jade: See you there._

"Cool!" I said. "Wait, who's Jackson?"

"Jade's ex."

"No, silly! You're Jade's ex!"

Beck just laughed (No idea why, I was right). "You know Cat, you're right. I still love Jade."

"Yes! Hey, I'm gonna get you two together again by the way!" I squealed as I scurried off.

"What, no! I'll... I'll tell Robbie you like him!" He called.

"Too late," I called back "I told him aaages ago!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Jade." I grinned as I sat into the seat closest to her. I quickly looked around to make sure no-one was listening.

"I'm dating Beck."

"You're WHAT?" She cried, probably louder than she meant to.

"Dating Beck. But it's a secret, we don't want anyone to know 'till it's serious.

Jade gulped. "Cool" She said with a fake smile.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Just, uhh, swallowed my chewing gum." She fake smiled again. Nearly every smile she smiles is evil or fake. And these were so fake.

"It's just, uhh..." She said.

"Yes?" I said, trying to convince her to continue.

"Uhh... I don't think Beck's the right guy for you, Cat."

"Why not?"

"I just, don't think you would be like, you know, good together."

"Oh..." I nodded slowly as if I had no idea what she meant, even though she was obviously saying "Beck is MINE, so PAWS OFF!"

We sat through class with not another word on the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's coming!" Tori hissed as she ran behind the wall. Quickly I started making out with Beck. It was kind of weird, since I don't like Beck in that way at all, but I knew that I was just acting. I opened one eye to see Jade walking out of the school, her head down. Then she looked up and saw me and Beck.

"Ahem." She pretended to cough. Then she coughed louder. And then louder.

"YO!" Me and Beck looked up, shock on our faces, as if we had no idea she was there.

"Uhh, what up with the face chewing?" She said awkwardly.

"I told you; me and Beck are dating." I said.

"Yeah, but you know... making out... like..." She looked away. "You know what I mean." I saw Tori peek out, a blank expression on her face, but me and Beck knew EXCACTLY what Jade meant.

"Beck, I still love you." Jade didn't look at him directly, and seemed quite shocked when he kissed her.

I gasped. "Jade, I just kissed you!" I realised.

"Beck, you have a girlfriend." Jade said.

"You?" Beck asked, raising an eyebrow in a flirty kind of way.

"But Cat-"

"Yeah, not really." Beck told her. I had no idea what they had just said, but I thought Beck had said that we weren't actually dating.

"I'm actually dating Robbie." I said shyly.

"Oh, cool...ish..." She said, in that 'you can do better' way. She had never liked Robbie, but it wasn't up to her who I dated. I left them to kiss and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiya!" I called as Tori opened the door. "I went home first after school to pick up a couple of things." I waved a CD in front of Tori's face. "Can I put it in your CD player?"

Tori raised an eyebrow as if I was crazy. Seriously, these people just have no idea sometimes!

"Uh, yeah. Just over there." She pointed vaguely to the kitchen. I dashed past Andre who called "Hey, Little Red." I was about to say something but then I remembered he just meant I was little and had red hair. This, of course, is completely true.

I opened the case saying 'Dance Disco 9' and grinned at myself, but then frowned for everyone else.

"Oh, man!" I said loudly, hoping to catch someone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked walking towards me.

"My brother switched the discs again! He thinks it confuses the cases." I held up a disc saying '21 Love Songs' feeling a bit guilty saying that my brother had switched the discs. Of course, I did.

"Can I put them on anyway?" I begged.

"Sure, whatever." Tori sighed.

I grinned again and flicked to track 17, the best song there. "Hey, I need to pee." I yelled over the music.

"Then, go pee!" Tori smiled. I skipped up the steps and made loud stomps at the top to make them think I was upstairs. In reality, I was sitting on the top step watching Tori and Andre.

"She has the bladder of a squirrel!" Andre laughed. Tori laughed too. I didn't get it.

"So," Andre started, "It's Valentine's Day, and, being a perfect gentleman," Tori laughed. I got that one. I think. "I decided to give you a little somethin'." He reached for his keyboard and played a cute little tune and started humming. Ooh, a song!

...

Oh man! I forgot what the song went like. Well, it was definitely a love song.

"Aww!" I thought. I want a song! I glanced at Tori who probably was thinking the same thing. Not the song thing, she has a song, I mean the 'Aww!' thing.

"Thanks..." Tori said shyly. I could tell she wanted to say something else, but I'll never know what that was going to be because she kissed him. Like, a real kiss!

I punched the air and yelled "YES!" silently.

"Hey, what's taking Cat so long?" Andre asked nervously. I realised I had to come out of hiding. And they didn't really _need_ to know I was in hiding in the first place.

"Hi!" I yelled and ran down the stairs.

"Cat, where have you been?" Tori asked.

"I forgot where your bathroom was." I smiled.

"Cat, I have three bathrooms and you forgot where all of them were?" Tori laughed in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I screamed.

The lovebirds (Ooh, I'm gonna remember that!) just looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"What?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sikowitz stumbled into the classroom and tripped up the side of the stage, nearly falling on his face.

"I apologise, vegetables." He started.

"What?" Robbie whispered in confusion. I smiled at him. I never really imagined myself as his girlfriend.

"I've been locked in the school overnight; did you know that there are NO coconuts in this building of education? I shall complain after this class." He paused and fidgeted. "Let's forget about what I had planned to teach you-"

"Mmm-hmm." I heard Jade say.

"Fine then. We'll forget about what Helen wrote on this piece of paper. Any interesting news and Cat, your brother's various infections and fungi are not very interesting."

I smiled. "I have some cool news!" I giggled and ran up to the stage. "You guys know how it was Valentine's Day yesterday, right? Well, I got Beck and Jade back together, I got Tori and Andre to kiss and I'm dating Robbie!"

"Cat, you didn't get me and Tori together." Andre said.

"Oh, but I did. I switched the DVD cases and put the most romantic track on, I reminded Andre to take his keyboard to yours because he expresses his feelings best through music, and I didn't need to pee, I just watched from the top of the stairs to give you two lovebirds some alone time."

I watched as Andre and Tori's jaw fell open.

"I don't know why you guys think I'm not a genius."

The whole class laughed.

Jade and Beck locked lips, Tori twiddled Andre's hair round her finger and I sat down next to Robbie and slipped my hand into his.

"I am the best matchmaker; ever."


End file.
